horimiyafandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoko Hori
Kyouko Houri (堀 京子 Hori Kyouko)''' '''is one of the main protagonists, along with Miyamura Izumi. She is also a student in Class 3-1 of Katagiri Senior High School. Appearance Hori has a slim figure and has long, medium brown colored hair. When out of school she dresses casually and ties her hair up in a bun. She stands at around 163cm, equal to about 5'4", and weighs 48kg(in Chapter 21:SOS,take note that the weighing scale says 41kg,, the same as Miyamura. Personality Hori is normally a very energetic person. She is popular and always creates a happy atmosphere around herself. She is a very hardworking person and even with her chores around her house, she is a high scorer. According to Miyamura she scores above 90% for all her tests. When nervous or embarrassed she tends to switch to a violent state, as seen when asked by her father if Miyamura was her boyfriend, she turned red and shoved a hot ladle into his face. When she does ear cleaning, nail clipping or massaging, she does it aggressively, which makes her feared by her family, her friends, and Miyamura. Miyamura has also mentioned in chapter __ that a Earstick looks like a weapon with considerable offense when Hori holds it. Hori is somewhat of a masochist, only when it comes to Miyamura. Whenever he suddenly flips his personality to that of an abusive boyfriend for a short while (at her request), Hori enjoys the treatment and feels refreshed afterward. This is probably due to the fact that Miyamura is always calm and non abusive She is also shown to be very jealous when girls are flirting with Miyamura to the point where Yuki and Toru call her "Ice Queen". Some part in the manga, she is also referred to as "Hannya" or the "Goddess of Jealousy". As time passed, she does not seem bothered with girls talking to Miyamura anymore but instead, worries that he might love a man. She once told him that it's okay to love another woman but not a man. Plot Past (Empty) Current (Empty) Relationships Miyamura Izumi She thinks of Miyamura as a very good friend, always helping her and goes over to her house, to help take care of her brother Souta. He also cares for Hori a lot as seen when he rushed out of school to help her buy eggs. As seen in Chapter 11, she seems to be very possessive of Miyamura to the point of yelling at Ayasaki, "No! He's mine! I will never allow you to take him! Never ever!" when she (Ayasaki) asked if she could have Miyamura as her boyfriend. In Chapter 13 it is revealed that she is developing feelings for Miyamura (When they were holding hands, she said "I like you..." but quickly covering it up by saying "...your hands! I mean your hands! You have very beautiful hands, Miyamura..." She can be very jealous in matters involving Miyamura. When other girls approach Miyamura with romantic intentions, she enters a furious, cold mode that Ishikawa and Yuki describe as "ice queen". This happens when she sees Honoka Sawa approach Miyamura, which leads to her being hostile to her when they first meet. However, when it is revealed that Hori is the one Sawa likes, she becomes much more friendly towards her and even invites her to her house, much to Miyamura's annoyance. In Chapter 27, she is seen to be very annoyed when Miyamura was surrounded by several girls to the point of breaking her mechanical pencil and ruler. She subconsciously hears him confess his feelings while she is in bed with a fever. However, she does not respond because she is worried that it will affect their current relationship if she goes to him to clarify what she heard. After her father visits, he asks if she is dating Miyamura, she says yes, showing that she accepts their relationship. After their confirmed relationship, it appears as though Hori and Miyamura have both grown closer to one another. It was Hori that helped chase away Miyamura's bullies, as well as attempting to act adorable when watching horror movies. Later, it is revealed that they have also slept together starting in chapter 37. The depth of their relationship is also shown when it is revealed that Hori enjoys being abused, and will let no one but Miyamura do this to her. After the realization sets in for her that they might be separated after this last year of high school, she tells Miyamura she still wants to be with him. He in turn asks Hori to marry him. As of now in the manga, they are engaged. Hori Souta Hori Souta is her little brother. Kyouko spends her time to take care of him due to their parents busy with work. Thus, although she desires to spend time with her friends, she is responsible for Souta and isn't able to hang out with them. Moreover, Souta sticks and always relies on his sister for help, and later on, Miyamura. Souta and Hori are extremely close, as shown when Souta was worried that Miyamura would taking away his older sister. He is also shown to be frightened of Hori, whenever she tries to do mundane tasks such as cleaning ears. Ishikawa Toru At the start of the series, it is quite clearly shown that Toru had feelings for Kyouko. He even went as far as being quite hostile towards Miyamura at first, but then became good friends with him. And although Kyouko rejected Toru when he confessed to her, they still formed a solid and good friendship. Yoshikawa Yuki She is Hori's friend that hangs out in her friend group. The two are very close and tend to move to one another when the other needs advice, although she does not know what Hori is like at home (her secret). One time she saw Hori walking with a man (Izumi) on the streets, and she asked Hori about it. Hori lied and answered that he was her cousin. Albeit this moment of distrust, Hori is shown to help Yuki on occasion. This is shown when Hori encouraged Yuki to continue cooking (though it may taste awful), as well as assisting Yuki in getting Ishikawa to pretend that they are dating. Sengoku Kakeru He is Kyouko's childhood friend, and used to be "bullied" by her. They later resolve this issue when Hori comes to aid him in the student council. Trivia *Hori does not wear any makeup when she's at home. *She is terrible at tongue twisters compared to Miyamura, even though her grades are always better. *She dislikes stew. *Her favorite anime is Riho's World. * Hori is both a sadist and a masochist as in Chapter 43 she appears to enjoy being shouted at by Miyamura, and also hit. (Also happens in Chapter 46 and Chapter 54). * Hori won second place in the Horimiya character popularity contest on November 17th. Gallery See Kyouko Hori's Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters